The present invention relates to a drag device for use in a spinning reel for fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,007 discloses a drag device of a type, wherein a pressure member for pressing brake plates provided in the front portion of a spool of a spinning reel is retained rotatably but unremovably onto an operation member which is threadingly engaged with the leading end portion of a spool shaft.
Since the drag device uses screws to attain the unremovably retaining purpose, the number of parts is large and the device is hard to assemble, which results in the expensive manufacturing cost.
Further, the threadingly engaging portion of the operation member with which the screws are engaged is likely to crack and, in the fishing under a severe condition in which seawater and water are easy to attach to the drag device, the screws rust so that the commercial value of the drag device is lowered.